Expectations
by diamonddragonfly
Summary: A sequel to my story Unexpected.


A/N: This is the much requested sequel to Unexpected. If you haven't read it, it would be a good idea to read that one first. I hope you enjoy this. It was harder than I thought it would be. Most of the expectations in this are hinted at rather than obvious, so I hope you understand them.

Oh, and I don't own anything to do with CSI, but I live to dream.

----------------------------------------------------------------

EXPECTATIONS

Grissom looked up from the papers in his hand as he entered the break room. He allowed himself a small smile at the scene before him. Heading straight for the coffee machine, he helped himself to a cup before turning to face the room.

No-one acknowledged his appearance. '_So much for the figure of authority'_ he thought as he watched his CSI's who were engrossed in a game of….go fish?

He watched for a full five minutes, still no-one acknowledged his presence, so he cleared his throat. Still no response. He cleared his throat again, this time louder. Once again, no response, unless you call the noise level increasing a response.

With a sigh, he picked up his newspaper from the bench and moved to one of the arm chairs, where he made himself comfortable. After a few moments, he gave up on the crossword he had been trying to solve and just watched the four people at the table.

As he watched, he found it amazing that they could get so much enjoyment out of a child's game. But it certainly was nice to see them smiling and laughing, especially Sara. She had been through so much and at one stage he had wondered if he would ever see her smile or hear her laugh again and he found his mind wandering over the events of the last month or so.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom unlocked the front door and stepped back to allow Sara to enter. He watched as she headed silently for their bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. The ride home had been quiet. Grissom had tried to get Sara to talk, but, after a few grunts, or single syllable words were all the response he got, he had given up and they had driven the rest of the way in silence.

Dropping his keys onto the hall table, he headed for the kitchen to make Sara some of her favourite tea and a light lunch. He hoped that now that she was home she would eat. Everyone knows that hospital food is not the greatest, but in the three days she had been there, Grissom knew that Sara had barely eaten. He knew for a fact that she had only taken enough food and fluids so as not to have the intravenous fluids.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Grissom felt a wave of exhaustion flow over him. He had spent as much time with Sara at the hospital as he could, napping when she did. When he left at night, he couldn't sleep, so he used the time to tidy the house or catch up on his emails and the like. Now that she was finally home, he had let himself relax a little and …wham…he felt like he'd hit a brick wall.

Pushing himself away from the counter, he quickly made some tea for them both, warmed up some left over vegie pie he had got for himself yesterday for dinner and loaded it all on a tray.

Sara lay fully clothed on the bed, on her back with her arm over her eyes. Grissom didn't need to see her eyes to see that she had been crying and his heart broke all over again. It had been this way, on and off, ever since he had broken the news to her. She had refused to see any of their friends and spent her time either brooding or crying. Grissom wasn't sure which one was worse. At least when she cried he could hold her and he new they both gained a measure of comfort from that, but the brooding….she pushed him away, deep in her thoughts, she tuned him out and that hurt.

He watched her for a few minutes before speaking.

"I made us some tea and some lunch honey" he told her, placing the tray on the bed beside her, before sitting down next to her.

There was no response from the woman on the bed, so he tried again.

"You need to eat Sara" it probably came out harsher than he intended, but he was worried. When she lowered her arm and glared at him, he had to hold back a smile, he didn't want to get her angry after all.

"Come on. Look" he told her. "If you eat this and drink your tea, I won't bother you again until dinner." His eyes pleaded with her to do as he asked.

Without warning, Sara sat up and Grissom had to grab the tray to stop everything from spilling. He glared at her, noticing a slight brightening of her eyes as he did so and he felt his heart warm a little.

The meal was a silent one, but Grissom was pleased to see that she ate everything on her plate, before laying down once more.

Removing the tray from the bed to the floor, Grissom lay down next to her. After a few minutes Sara moved so that she lay against his side, he pulled her to him and wrapped her tightly in his arms. Neither said anything, just enjoying the comfort they brought each other.

"I guess … we should talk, huh?" she asked softly.

"Sara…honey, we can talk when you are ready" he gave her a gentle smile. "I don't want to rush you, I know this is not easy and there is no time line here, but yes, at some point we do need to talk."

Sara brushed a kiss against his lips before she lay her head down again and cuddled into him. She sighed loudly.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered.

Grissom had to strain to hear her.

"Sara?" Grissom didn't understand what she was apologising for and he lifted her chin so that he could look at her. "What on earth is there for you to be sorry for?" He placed a kiss on her nose when she shook her head.

"I just…." she trailed off as he interrupted.

"No Sara. This is not your fault. It's nobody's fault. Even if it had not ruptured, you heard what the doctor said; it would not have been a viable pregnancy, the baby could not have developed in the tube. I thought you understood?" he cupped her cheek so that she kept her eyes on his.

"I did, I mean I do but…." She paused. "Would you have wanted it….the baby I mean." She sniffed then continued. "Would you…do you…" she broke off, her eyes filling with tears as she watched him closely.

Grissom fought back his own tears as he understood what had been bothering Sara so much. He nodded, swallowing hard before answering.

"Would I have wanted a baby, our baby? Oh Sara I would have wanted that so much" he looked at his wife through a film of tears.

"Me too" Sara finally broke down and sobbed in his arms, not noticing the matching tears falling from Grissom.

It was dark when they finally woke. Looking at the woman in his arms, Grissom reluctantly disentangled himself from her arms, before getting up.

"We need to eat honey. You go shower and I'll order us some dinner. Anything in particular you want? Will you need any help?" Grissom moved from the bed and headed towards the door.

Sara gave him a weak smile and slowly climbed out of the bed too.

"Um, no, anything you choose will be fine. I'll be fine, I won't be long then you can go in as soon as I'm done if you like."

Sara had to admit she felt better after her shower and was setting the table when Grissom reappeared.

"You shouldn't over do it Sara, you still need to rest." He reached out to take the plates from her, but she wouldn't let him.

"I'm fine, I took some pain killers when I cam out from the shower. If you want to be useful, you can get us something to drink." She finished setting the table, just as the doorbell rang.

Dinner was again quiet, but this time it was a comfortable silence, and once she began, Sara actually realised she was a bit hungry. Grissom cleared the dishes and stacked the dishwasher before joining Sara who had settled on the couch with the television remote, channel hopping until she found a travel show that looked interesting. They had been watching for a short while when Grissom voiced his thoughts.

"Maybe we should go away for a few days"

"I beg your pardon?" Sara looked at the man next to her, her surprise at his statement obvious.

"We could do with a few days to ourselves. I mean you can't work for two more weeks and I don't want to leave you, so why don't we go away?" Grissom smiled at the look of confusion on Sara's face.

"You …. Gilbert Grissom …. are suggesting that …. you …. voluntarily, that is …." she was cut off by a grinning Grissom.

"You are such a smart ass. But,yes" He held his hand over his heart. "I Gilbert Grissom, do solemnly suggest taking time off." His expression turned serious as he looked at her.

"We need this Sara, we need time to heal both physically and dare I say it, psychologically as well. We need time to ourselves, just the two of us, before we have to face the team. We both know they will be full of questions."

Sara nodded.

Grissom took the nod to mean she agreed and before she should say otherwise, he continued.

"Where would you like to go honey? Beach, mountains,desert?"

Sara couldn't help but smile at his sudden enthusiasm. She was quiet for a few minutes and knowing she was thinking, he waited, all the time watching her.

Having decided, Sara took a big breath and sighed it out while looking at her husband.

"Can we go to California, can we go to your mother's house?" she hoped he would agree. It was in his mother's garden that they had married, with only his mother and his uncle as witnesses. It was somewhere that Sara equated with peace and safety, she had felt so welcomed and comfortable there and to her it felt right, it would be the ideal place for them to heal.

As he pulled her into his arms, Grissom felt relieved that not only had she agreed to a holiday, but that she had chosen a place where they could both relax and be themselves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the break room, Grissom found himself smiling at the memory of those two weeks. His mother had been there to meet them, but had then left them alone, going off to stay with a friend for most of their stay.

It had been the perfect choice, there had been long leisurely walks along the beach, picnics, intimate dinners as well as quiet times where they talked about their past and planned their future. Yes, it had definitely been a special time.

Now as he watched Sara laugh with the others, he felt comfortable with how they had dealt with the inevitable questions, recriminations and finally acceptance by their friends and co-workers.

He didn't notice Catherine until she stood beside him, coffees for each of them in her hands.

"Some things never change, do they Gil?" she nodded her head to the noisy group of younger CSI's.

"I would not expect them to Cath" he replied, smiling.


End file.
